Legends:Nautolano
Os Nautolanos, algumas vezes citados como Nautilóides, eram uma espécie humanóide anfíbia do planeta Glee Anselm. Apesar de terem estabelecido assentamentos através de se planeta natal aquático, a maior parte da civilização Nautolana podia ser achada na Região de Sabilon. O mais conhecido Nautolano foi o Mestre Jedi Kit Fisto, herói durante as Guerras Clônicas. Biologia e Aparência thumb|left|Fêmea Nautolana usuária da [[Legends:A Força|Força.]]Os Nautolanos possuiam fisiologia comum à anfíbios, incluindo capacidade de enxergar com pouca luz e excelente habilidade aquática. Eles tem em média 1.8 metros de altura, tem pele lisa verde, azul ou marrom, e grandes olhos negros com tampas que eram raramentes usadas. Eles tinham a capacidade de respirar de baixo d'água, mas ao contrário de outros animais que vivem na água, os Nautolanos não tinham problema em terra firme. Os nautolanos possuiam um olfato exepcional e habilidade de detecção de feromônio reforçadas pelos seus "tentáculos". Esses tentáculos eram usados para detectar o estado emocional de outros seres, mas eram mais efetivos de baixo d'água. Na cultura naltaliana, a habilidade de detectar feromônio mudava uma parte essencial do processo de comunicação. Todos os Nautolanos tinham 14 tentáculos sensoriais e vários corações, que eram capaz de bater separadamente. Como o sentido do olfato, a língua nautaliana foi maximizada para o uso subaquático e não era totalmente pronunciavel numa atmosfera gasosa. Devido à perda de detalhe linguístico, a maioria dos Nautolanos escolheu falar Anselminan ou o Básico quando estavam viajando fora do mundo. Sociedade e Cultura thumb|left|Um Nautolano. Pouco se sabe sobre a cultura Nautolana, pois não sobraram muitos Nautolanos em Glee Anselm, mas sua música era ocasionalmente encontrada entre os colecionadores de música mais experientes. A música nautolana foi composta por notas sustentadas, realizada em padrões irregulares, com pausas ocasionais. Essas pausas eram consideradas a parte mais importante da música dos Nautolanos, fazendo os ouvintes não Nautolanos a interpretar mal a sua intenção artística. Nautolanos na Galáxia A família Gynt foi uma dinastia de Jedis nautolanos antes da Grande Guerrathumb|180px|[[Legends:Kit Fisto|Kit Fisto]] Galática,o jedi mais renomado da família foi Eison Gynt, o último da linhagem. Um dos mais famosos nautolanos foi Kit Fisto. Ele era um Mestre Jedi durante os últimos anos da República Galática e um General na Guerras Clônicas. Ele, junto com outros três mestres, tentaram prender o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine quando ele revelou que era um Lorde Sith. Fisto foi o terceiro dos quatro mestres a serem mortos pelo Chanceler. Nos Bastidores Um nautilóide é um tipo de cefalópode com carapaça. Na série televisa em CGI Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Kit Fisto é mostrada piscando os olhos como expressão e como reflexo. Isso pode ser um erro de produção, visto que a espécie de Fisto foi originalmente concebida como tendo olhos sem pálpebras. Entretanto, isso pode ser explicado pelo fato de em episódios em que ele pisca como reflexo, seus olhos estavam expostos a condições atmosféricas mais irritantes do que o normal para sua espécie - assim como na nevoeira em Vassek, planeta onde ficava o Covil de Grievous. Na página 18 do livro Fatal Alliance, Nautolano é escrito incorretamente como "Nawtolan". Aparições *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' quadrinhos * * * * *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Gauntlet of Death'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * * *''Path of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Parte 2)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * *''Sithisis'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Millennium Falcon *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Parte 1'' }} Fonte *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * Notas e referências Categoria:Nautolanos Categoria:Espécies aquáticas sencientes Categoria:Espécies sencientes (N) Categoria:Cefalopóides